


Ego Amo Te

by stonyholic



Series: Happy Stony [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Affection, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Steve is dumb because of course Tony says yes, Steve panics because what if Tony says no, Steve proposes, Sweet, They kiss because why not, kiss, or does he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonyholic/pseuds/stonyholic
Summary: Steve loves Tony and Tony loves Steve.Is it enough?





	Ego Amo Te

**Author's Note:**

> There're like two sentences of SamBucky in this one-shot if you will. I hope everyone enjoys!

Steve’s hands were shaking.

Scratch that, his entire body was shaking. It had taken him _weeks_ to plan everything out for tonight. It had to be perfect. It just had to.

Natasha slid into the seat beside him and threw him a lazy smile. “So...how’s it goin’?” she drawled, raising an eyebrow.

Steve lifted his head and glared at her. “How do you think? Every one of you have been throwing me ridiculously _unhelpful_ looks ever since we came in, and I am about to _piss my pants._ ”

Natasha grinned. “That’s because it’s fun watching you squirm.”

“I’m not _squirming_!”

“Yes you are, don’t deny it, it’s so obvious. I don’t understand why your boyfrie-ahem, _soon-to-be fiance_ -hasn’t caught up yet.”

“He-he’s not-I-what...what if he says-says no-I don’t-I don’t-” Steve drew in a shuddering breath, ducking his head so Natasha wouldn’t see the horrifyingly embarrassing tears filling his eyes. He was being stupid. He was being freaking stupid.

“Hey, hey, look at me,” she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Steve swallowed and looked up. “It’s gonna turn out fine, okay? Tony loves you, you love him, I don’t know what he’s been doing with his life if he says no.”

“But-”

“Steve, I want you to take _deep_ breaths.”

Steve closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on breathing in and out. Emphasizing on _tried_. “I just-what if I ruin his New Year because he doesn’t want this-”

“Steve, this is your anxiety talking, I promise it’ll be okay.”

Steve groaned and fell forward into Natasha’s arms. "Why does anxiety even exist,” he questioned flatly.

Natasha didn’t seem to have an answer.

Just then, Sam came running over. “Guys, it’s five minutes to midnight, you gotta hurry!”

Steve gulped.

He was so screwed.

“C’mon, pal, you can do this!” Bucky encouraged, coming up from behind Sam and giving his boyfriend a light kiss. Sam swatted him away. “Stop distracting me, I’m trying to help a guy here!”

Steve rolled his eyes at the two and turned to look at Natasha. “I should get going.”

“Yeah, you’ll do great,” she said, smiling.

“We’ll be watching,” Sam said.

“And recording,” Bucky added.

Steve exhaled sharply, running a hand through his hair as he walked up to Tony, who was enthusiastically engaged in science talk with Bruce (and Thor, who was looking terribly confused).

“Hey, Tony,” Steve greeted, feeling like his throat had been stuffed with cotton.

“Hey!” Tony said, his eyes lighting up as he turned toward the soldier and threw himself forward into Steve’s arms. The two of them immediately latched onto each other’s lips, torsos pressed together, and Steve couldn’t help relishing in the fact that Tony fitted just _perfectly_ with him in all the right places.

“Ew ew ew, get a room,” Bruce complained, waving his hand in front of his face as if he could ward off the image already engraved in his mind.

Steve chuckled and released Tony from his hold. “So, I was thinking we could be somewhere more private for the countdown,” he whispered, forehead pressed against the billionaire’s.

The corner of Tony’s lips lifted into a smile. “Yes, definitely,” he whispered back, tilting his head and kissing Steve’s jaw.

“Get. A. Fucking. Room,” Bruce deadpanned, his nose wrinkled in feigned disgust. But that didn’t stop Steve from catching the mischievous wink thrown his way as soon as Tony looked elsewhere.

Bastard.

Steve gave the scientist the stink-eye and wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist, his expression softening at the sight of his boyfriend. “How about the balcony?”

Tony leaned into him and sighed contently. “Perfect.”

 

 

*****

 

 

It was a little chilly out on the balcony, but Steve didn’t care. As long as he was with Tony, he was free, and that was enough.

The view was really majestic tonight. Rows upon rows of buildings were blanketed below them, lights flashing and twinkling against the dark night sky. Steve was truly glad that they were so high up, because looking down on such beauty and calmness was the only thing keeping him from throwing up right there and then.

He glanced down at his watch. **Three minutes to midnight.**

“Are we gonna kiss when the countdown reaches one?” Tony asked, his face pressed against Steve’s chest and his arms around Steve’s waist.

“Of course. Unless, well, unless you don’t want-”

Tony punched Steve’s chest without looking up. “Shut up,” he said, his voice muffled.

Steve sighed and buried his face into Tony’s soft brown curls. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Now, I don’t think this is an argument we wanna go into.”

Tony laughed. “Yeah.”

They stood holding each other for a moment.

“Steve?”

“Hmm?”

“You know, this probably sounds weird and cheesy and shit, but-but I wanna stay with you forever.”

Steve’s breath hitched, and he wasn’t quite sure whether he was going to break down into sobs and ruin everything or what. “Yeah,” he murmured. “Me too. I wanna stay with you ‘til the end of the world and love you ‘til the sun burns out.”

It was so, so painstakingly quiet.

**Two minutes to midnight.**

“Steve.”

“Yeah?”

“Your heart is beating awfully quickly.”

 _Oh shit-what if he knows? What if he_ goddamn _knows?_

“I just-I guess I just wanna time the kiss perfectly.”

“Steve, this is the first time we’re spending New Year together, we have plenty more to come.”

“Well,” Steve sighed, “you never know.”

**One minute to midnight.**

_It’s now or never, Steven. You have to do it. Now._

“Tony, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“You really, _really_ love me? And you really, really want us to be together?”

“...Is something going on? I feel like-”

“Tony, please just answer me. Please.” _It’s almost midnight._

Tony was looking up at him, his honey brown eyes flecked with golden light, glowing with something he couldn’t quite grasp. Steve swore he’d never seen more beautiful eyes. These eyes were the warmest, the most genuine, and they’d gotten him through so much it was almost unbelievable.

“Steve, of _course_ I love you, and if you need me to say it a thousand more times, I would say it. If you want me to show it to you a thousand more times, I would do it, because _I love you_ , Steven Grant Rogers, and that’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me, okay? _You_ are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I won’t ever regret it.”

_Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t puke, don’t cry. You can do this, just ask him and you’ll be fine._

“Tony,” Steve whispered, his voice too wobbly for it to even be remotely normal, “I love you too. So, so much.”

Faintly, Steve could hear commotion from the inside of the building, and knew the countdown was about to start.

_This is your chance, come on._

Steve pulled away from Tony, barely catching the perplexed expression taking over the latter’s face. His hands were shaking so violently he almost missed his pocket, and it wasn’t that hard to kneel on one knee because he pretty much crashed to the floor. Yep, definitely not how he’d imagined it, but close.

“Oh god-”

Steve clutched the velvet box in his hands, his heart pounding wildly in his ears as he balanced not-quite-steadily on his knee. “I’ve been thinking this over for a long time,” he started, his voice shaky, but unexpectedly soft. “I’ve been thinking about it over and over and over, because what if I’m not enough? What if this isn’t it?”

The countdown had started.

“And you know what, Tony? I realized that I’ve fallen in too deep anyways. There’s no turning back, no time for regrets, and I’m just fine with that. I’m fine with loving you forever if it means being with you forever, and I’m fine with singing to AC/DC with you in the car and putting up with your frankly disastrous cooking.”

“Oh fuck, _fuck_ , oh jesus _fucking_ christ-” Tony had clapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide as he looked down at Steve.

“Ten!” came the collective roar of the crowd.

“I can't imagine growing old with anyone else, and I don’t _want_ to. I know you're the only one I want to share the rest of my life with, and I promise you, no one will work harder to make you happy or cherish you more than I will. You make me happy, you helped me believe in myself, you were there whenever things got too dark, even when everyone had left. You were _there_ , and I want to be there for you, too.”

“Nine!”

“I love you, Anthony Edward Stark, and there’s no one I could ever love more.”

“Eight!”

“So, I just...I just really, genuinely want to ask you, Tony, will you-” Steve choked on his words, swallowing thickly as his fingers fumbled to pull off the lid from the velvet box. “Will you marry me?”

“Seven!”

The wait was agonizing. Steve watched as Tony’s hand dropped to his side, silently cursing as he stared and stared at the box in Steve’s hands, then at Steve, then back at the box again.

“Six!”

“Oh my god-I can’t believe-oh my god-oh fuck-I didn’t know you were gonna-I-jesus _christ_ , Steven,” Tony said, stumbling over his words. “Jesus fucking christ, _yes_ , Steve, of course I want to fucking marry you, you stupid fucking dumb asshole! You’re making me _cry_!”

And crying, Tony was. Tears were streaming down his face, his mouth still open in complete disbelief and joy, and he looked freaking gorgeous. Steve didn’t know whether he was crying too, and he didn’t care, all he knew was the relief flooding through him, followed by wave after wave of warmth and happiness and-and an explosion of so many other feelings he couldn’t even begin to describe them.

“Five!”

Steve took the ring out of the box and stood up, taking Tony’s hand gently as he slipped it on the billionaire’s finger.

“Four!”

He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that Tony was finally _his_.

“Three!”

“It’s beautiful, Steve,” Tony breathed, holding up his hand and admiring the ring. It might’ve looked plain to the eye-two small diamond studs on either side of a small phrase-“Ego Amo Te”-and yes, it was simple, but to both of them, it meant so much more.

“Two!”

Tony looked up at Steve with a smile that was so wide and earnest Steve couldn’t handle it. He couldn’t. And he couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that this man-with his soft brown hair and rich brown eyes-was going to grow old with him. They were going to argue and make up and cuddle and kiss each other whenever they wanted. They were going to go grocery shopping and cry watching movies and sleep together. And that thought-the thought that they were _together_ -made Steve feel tingly all over. He was...he was _home_.

“One!”

Tony launched himself at Steve, laughing as he wrapped his legs around the soldier’s waist and his arms around Steve’s neck.

“Happy New Year!”

And as fireworks launched into the air and exploded across the sky all around them, they smashed their lips together, electricity tunneling through their veins at an alarming speed, heat and passion spilling past their fingertips as their hands found their way into each other’s hair and on their neck and trailing downward until they were brushing over each other’s waist and sliding under their shirts and up their back.

It was a tremendously wonderful feeling, to be loved, to feel so _close_ to another human being, to feel skin against skin and mouth against mouth and just _knowing_ they were each other’s infinitely. Steve wounded his hand into Tony’s hair, kissing him and kissing him and kissing him until neither of them could feel their lips any more.

By the time they pulled away, the fireworks had dwindled to a stop, and the world had slowed down to a calm, comfortable silence. Steve pressed his forehead to Tony’s, both of them trying to catch their breath.

For a moment, all they could hear were each other’s heavy breathing.

“E-ego amo te,” Steve gasped, his chest heaving as he nuzzled his nose against Tony’s, still so, so close.

“I love you too,” Tony whispered, his hot breath dispersing into the chilly air with a gentle huff.

Steve pressed their bodies impossibly closer, burying his face into Tony’s shoulder and trailing light kisses across his collarbone. “Ego amo te,” he repeated, still kissing and kissing and kissing, as if it was the only way to show Tony just how much he loved him.

“Ego amo te,” Steve said again, pressing one last kiss to Tony’s lips before turning to look at the sky, a mixture of colored smoke still lingering in the air.

“Ego amo te,” he said, and he kept saying it and saying it, because he couldn’t say it enough times.

“Ego amo te, ego amo te, ego amo te.”

_Ego amo te._

 

 

_I love you._

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: The Avengers sit together later that night/the next day and play the video Bucky took and Tony and Steve just groan and bury their faces in each other's shoulder, their faces bright red, while the rest of them laugh and go "aww" at the proposal.
> 
> Fun fact-I made myself feel nervous writing this akjfbkubvjd.


End file.
